Caminos cruzados
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Era increíble la forma en que se ansiaba la libertad cuando se está encerrado. Aún con todas las posesiones del mundo, aún con todo el poder por la sangre real, el mantenerse encerrado en un castillo no era vida para Shōto. Por eso, cuando conoce a aquel niño rubio, se da cuenta que es la viva imagen de la libertad. Y eso era increíble.


_**Caminos cruzados**_

_**.**_

_Lyov, linda ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Como aún no podemos darnos la esperada putiza, te obsequio con mucho cariño y amor el primer Bakutodo que escribo :")_

_Disfrútalo_

_**.**_

Era increíble la forma en que se ansiaba la libertad cuando se está encerrado. Aún con todas las posesiones del mundo, aún con todo el poder por la sangre real, el mantenerse encerrado en un castillo no era vida para Shōto.

No tenía contacto con otros niños, dado que su padre no era el rey más conciliador del mundo. No organizaba muchas fiestas y por eso niños de la corte no asistían al encuentro.

Shōto solo estaba rodeado de sus hermanos, y claro, su padre muchas veces no lo dejaba estar con ellos dado que él, como heredero (extrañamente, dado que era el menor) debía concentrarse en sus estudios de cómo gobernar, aún si apenas tenía ocho años.

Fue una tarde cuando, luego de tantas súplicas, a Shōto se le permitiera salir al mundo exterior. Algunos guardias lo custodiaban mientras él vagaba el bosque detrás del castillo.

El aire fresco levantaba el cabello de dos colores del niño y le llevaba los aromas del bosque a sus fosas nasales.

Incluso, ese que le pareció tan intrigante, dado que él estaba seguro que la nitroglicerina no debía estar en el bosque naturalmente.

Aprovechando la distracción de sus guardias, Shōto se escabulló siguiendo el extraño olor. No estaba tan lejos, dado que enseguida se topó con un pequeño dragón rojo que, aunque grande como un árbol, se notaba que era pequeño aún.

El dragón estaba durmiendo, exhalando humo por sus fosas nasales.

A su lado, quién desprendía el aroma a nitroglicerina, había un niño de su misma edad, durmiendo.

El niño era rubio, su pelo en picos; estaba sin camisa, como un salvaje; y una enorme capa roja cubría su espalda.

Shōto lo miró con curiosidad, deseando hablar con él, pero temiendo debido a su falta de contacto humano previo.

Sin embargo no fue necesario, dado que, con solo le pequeño sonido que hizo Shōto al pisar una rama, el rubio despertó. Unos ojos rojos lo miraron y el niño se puso en guardia tratando de sacar la enorme espada que estaba en su cinturón ¿Cómo podían darle armas a niños pequeños?

—¡No te haré daño! —chilló Shōto. El niño rubio le lanzó una mirada con el ceño fruncido. Detrás de él, el dragón apenas abría los ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el niño.

—Me llamo Shōto —respondió. No quiso dar títulos—. ¿Y tú? —El otro niño le brindó una sonrisa torcida.

—Katsuki.

—No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Shōto. Katsuki frunció el ceño, el dragón tras él solo bostezó notando que no había peligro alguno.

—Soy de las montañas.

—Las tierras bárbaras —exhaló sosprendido el príncipe. Su padre le había dicho que estaban intentado entablar un acuerdo de paz con aquellas tierras. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla, completamente altivo.

—Claro que sí.

Shōto sonrió. Quiso entablar más conversación pero no supo qué decir. Tras él, pudo escuchar el sonido de las botas de los guardias.

—¡Príncipe Shōto! —llamaron. Shōto se sintió sonrojar cuando su título salió en alto, el niño rubio soltó una risa.

—Príncipe ¿eh? Yo también soy un príncipe —dijo con orgullo. Tras él, el dragón se levantó y sacudió las alas—. Bueno, no me gustan los guardias reales, así que te dejo, mitad-mitad —se despidió el rubio.

Shōto no supo qué responder. El aura salvaje que desprendía aquel otro niño era impresionante.

Increíblemente, de un salto estuvo en el lomo del dragón y éste, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Shōto (o eso creía él) levantó el vuelo.

Shōto solo pudo quedarse impresionado, observando cómo se alejaba.

Dioses.

Esa era la imagen de la libertad.

_**.**_

_Nueve años después_

La realeza, al menos en su reino, era demasiado custodiada. Sobre todo cuando la guerra comienza.

El Rey Enji no era el hombre más conciliador del mundo, o tal vez la reina de los bárbaros era una mujer tan explosiva que chocaba contra la personalidad del rey y era imposible llegar a un acuerdo.

La cuestión fue que no hubo conciliación, no hubo acuerdo de paz. Hubo declaración de guerra y su padre comenzó la caza de brujas (que era una de las aldeas bárbaras).

La guerra no siempre es una batalla campal contra el enemigo, también es mantenerse alerta a cualquier ataque.

Cómo lo fue ese.

Shōto se mantenía siempre tras las puertas del castillo, siendo el heredero era el más deseado por el enemigo para ser tomado como prisionero.

Sus dos hermanos mayores fueron entrenados para la batalla y eran los capitanes de escuadrones. Su hermana era la curandera. Y Shōto se sentía totalmente inútil, solo guardado estudiando para el momento exacto en donde tomaría el trono.

—Eres como la luz de la esperanza —le había dicho su hermana—. Si padre llegase a morir en batalla, tú eres el heredero, el que nos daría la esperanza de que no todo está perdido.

Y una mierda.

Ese día había comenzado normal. El batallón del este había superado al enemigo, haciendoles retorceder y tomando terreno. Se suponía que los guardias custodiaban el castillo, así que Shōto no supo cómo pudieron entrar aquellos dos bárbaros al jardín justo en el momento en que él pasaba.

A pesar de no ser llevado a la batalla, Shōto tampoco era tan inútil.

Su padre lo entrenó también en batalla y cargaba una espada por si acaso.

Como aquella ocasión.

Shōto sacó su espada y se vio en una pelea enseguida, lanzándose con intención de matar para defenderse de todos los ataques.

—Lo necesitamos vivo —habia dicho uno de los bárbaros.

—Pero no quiere decir que no podemos herirlo —dijo el otro en el momento en que le pegó en el rostro con la base de la espada.

Shōto gruñó sintiendo que sangre corría por su nariz.

Pudo escuchar el aleteo de un dragón a lo alto y más bárbaros caer en su jardín.

Estaba rodeado.

Maldijo y enseguida subió a un árbol con la intención de escapar por los muros hacia el bosque.

Los bárbaros habían tomado el castillo.

Debajo de él, Shōto pudo escuchar a los bárbaros reír, aglomerarse tratando de subir el árbol. Shōto le dió una patada a uno, golpeándolo en la nariz, sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo por aquel golpe.

Pero al bárbaro no. Shōto sintió cuando la espada le rozó y el ardor en su costado lo inundó de dolor.

Terminó de subir y al volarse, cayó de bruces del otro lado.

Gimió, se agarró su costado notando la sangre que brotaba de ella y continuó corriendo.

Pero no llegó muy lejos, el dragón rojo que había sobrevolado el castillo cayó frente a él, logrando hacerlo tambalear por el temblor que causó.

La cabeza le dió vueltas, la pérdida de sangre no ayudó.

Estaba sudando, le dolía horriblemente el costado donde había sido herido.

Levantó un poco la vista al escuchar pasos humanos acercándose a él. Pudo notar un pecho desnudo, adornado con un collar de cuentas y colmillos de dragón.

Detrás, se podía ver la capa roja arrastrándose.

—Vaya, vaya, mitad-mitad ¿Quién diría que volveríamos a encontrarnos?

Shōto no pudo más.

El dolor lo terminó de abrumar y solo cayó al suelo del cansancio.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, solo pudo ver un par de orbes rubí brillar y una sonrisa torcida en aquel rostro conocido.

_**.**_

El calor cubriendo su cuerpo fue lo que lo despertó. Estaba bajo una manta gruesa y sentía algo abrazando su herida. Sus dedos tocaron las vendas que cubrían su cintura, sus mejillas rozaron las plumas de la manta que lo cubría.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, gimiendo por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Sobre él, se levantaba lo que parecía el techo de una carpa casera. Le costaba un poco recordar lo que había pasado.

Jadeó cuando la realización lo golpeó, y se sentó en donde estaba, demasiado rápido para su cabeza que le dio vueltas.

Había sido herido, había sido capturado por los bárbaros y… ¿Por qué no estaba atado?

Sus muñecas no estaban unidas a cuerdas como supuso que lo tendrían al ser un prisionero de guerra. Además, le habían curado la herida. Bueno, esto último era lógico, dado que lo necesitaban vivo.

Escuchó pasos en la entrada de la tienda y volvió a acostarse, cubriendo nuevamente su cuerpo con la gruesa manta.

—¿El príncipe durmiente no ha despertado aún? —escuchó Shōto una voz que le resultaba conocida, había sido la última en escuchar cuando había caído desmayado.

—Está herido, Katsuki —la voz esta vez era de una chica. ¿Katsuki? Sabía que había visto aquellos ojos rojos en algún lado—. Ya lo curé y le di unas hierbas a beber, despertará pronto.

—Bien, busca a Kirishima, que le traiga algo de comer para cuando despierte —escuchó después pasos alejándose y otros adentrándose más en la tienda.

Shōto fingió dormir, acurrucándose más en la suave manta.

¿Comer? ¿Por qué era tratado de forma tan amable por unos bandidos que lo habían capturado para mantenerlo como prisionero?

Le habían curado las heridas, lo habían cubierto en una suave manta…

Se estremeció cuando sintió una mano apartando los cabellos de su frente para tocarla.

Trató de no reaccionar al calor de la palma y el aroma a nitroglicerina que éste despedía.

—No tiene fiebre —dijo la voz. La voz de Katsuki había cambiado mucho de cuando eran niños. Su voz ahora era más ronca y gruesa, y despedía un toque sensual que le erizó los vellos a Shōto.

Sintió cuando el otro chico se apartó de donde estaba acostado Shōto y se permitió medio abrir un ojo. Al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba de espaldas, abrió ambos ojos para notar que éste se encontraba sin su típica capa. Su espalda marcada con tatuajes típicos de su tribu, enmarcó sus músculos cuando se estiró.

Y Shōto se quedó ensimismado contemplando al bárbaro, cada movimiento que éste hacía le dejaba la boca seca. Sin pensarlo, se levantó un poco con la intención de sentarse.

—¡Oh! Estás despierto —Una voz alegre en la puerta de la carpa lo hizo sobresaltar. Katsuki se giró notando que efectivamente Shōto estaba despierto y completamente sonrojado porque sin duda la voz de la puerta notó que estaba mirando al otro chico.

—Oh, el bello durmiente por fin decidió despertar —se burló Katsuki. Shōto miró hacia la puerta de la carpa para notar un muchacho, tal vez de su edad, con el pelo rojo en picos y dientes afilados entrar con una taza.

—Es bueno ver que estás bien. Estabas muy herido cuando te recogimos.

—Yo… ¿Qué? —Shōto estaba confundido. ¿El otro chico estaba encima del dragón y no lo vio al desmayarse? — ¿Dónde estoy?

—En nuestras manos, alteza —dijo Katsuki, la última palabras se notaba que era una burla.

—¿Me tienen capturado?

—Sí.

—Bueno… —el pelirrojo se sentó frente a él. Shōto ya había logrado sentarse y notó que la manta que lo cubría era muy parecida a la capa que solía llevar el rubio.

De hecho, olía también a nitroglicerina.

—No nos gusta decir que te tenemos capturado —continuó el pelirrojo—, diría que más bien en custodia hasta que tu padre pare la guerra.

—Ustedes los dragones y su alma sensible —gruñó Katsuki— Ahí, mitad-mitad —le señaló el plato que traía el, que ahora sabía era el mismo dragón, en sus manos—, come que debo llevarte ante la bruja.

—Habla de su madre —aclaró el dragón entregándole a Shōto la taza—. Disculpa, Katsuki no es muy respetuoso.

Shōto tomó confundido la taza. El líquido olía bien, pero ¿Cuándo un veneno olía mal?

—¿Por qué no estoy amarrado? —preguntó Shōto batiendo un poco lo que había en su taza, pero sin beberlo.

—No sabes dónde estás, no tienes armas, y estás rodeado. No tenemos que mantenerte amarrado para que sepas que estás capturado —gruñó Katsuki— Ahora cómete eso, estás colmando mi paciencia —Shōto entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio.

—¿Cómo yo sé que esto no es veneno? —Katsuki gruñó.

—Si quisiera matarte, lo haría de frente, como los hombres —gruñó. Los ojos rojos brillando de furia—. Ahora trágate eso.

—Chicos… —el dragón se metió entre los dos, su mirada calma, como si no fuese la primera vez que tendría que hacer frente a la furia de Katsuki— Calmémonos —miró a Shōto—. Príncipe, le aseguro que no está envenenada la sopa. Nosotros no tratamos de forma inhumana a nuestros prisioneros, así que no se preocupe que no vamos a torturarlo.

Y le sonrió.

Shōto podía creer ciegamente en aquella sonrisa.

Katsuki solo gruñó.

_**.**_

Era algo realmente irónico que Shōto sintiera más libertad siendo prisionero de guerra que en su propio hogar. En el castillo, Shōto era custodiado 24/7, aquí también, pero de alguna forma, el sentir el aire y escuchar el sonido de los árboles del bosque le reconfortaba.

Luego de haber comido, una chica de cabello castaño había entrado a la tienda y le había observado la herida.

El dragón, que se presentó como Kirishima, le comentó que ella era una bruja de la tribu de las brujas, eran las curanderas del reino.

Al escuchar la mención del trabajo de la bruja, Shōto recordó instantáneamente a su hermana que había estado dentro del castillo cuando los bandidos lo invadieron.

—No tocamos nada del castillo —comentó Katsuki tomando la capa roja con la que Shōto estuvo cubierto del suelo de la carpa y limpiandola para colocarsela—. Solo te queríamos a ti.

Shōto lo miró extrañado y Katsuki desvió la vista. Estaba seguro de haber notado un sonrojo en el rubio.

—Eres el boleto para la finalización de esta guerra —aclaró—. En cuanto nuestro mensaje le llegue a tu padre, él acabará esto y te devolveremos. Camina.

Lo habían llevado a refrescarse en el arroyo. Sus guardias eran el dragón y el bárbaro, más nadie y Shōto sabía que no necesitaban más, había visto el tamaño del dragón.

Además, no es que él supiera a donde ir.

Y no es que quisiera irse.

—Te llevaré con la Reina —comentó Katsuki cuando Shōto salió detrás del árbol luego de haber orinado. El príncipe asintió y siguió al rubio. Se encontraba en el medio, pues detrás suyo caminaba Kirishima.

Shōto pudo notar que la aldea se conformaba de distintas carpas en formas cónica. Vivían de la tierra, con armas como espadas en vez de los cañones que usaban en su reino.

Bueno ¿Para qué cañones si se tenían dragones?

La carpa más grande estaba custodiado por dos adultos que le hicieron una reverencia al rubio.

Shōto recordó que él había dicho que era un príncipe.

Sentada en el suelo, y no en un trono como lo hubiera estado su padre, se encontraba una mujer rubia que era como la versión femenina de su hijo. La mujer tenía unos profundos ojos rojos que se endurecieron cuando lo vieron.

—¿Por fin traes al príncipe? —le dijo a su hijo. Katsuki gruñó.

—Todo tuyo, bruja —respondió el chico.

—¡No me llames así! —exclamó la reina. A Shōto le gustaron las agallas que tenía el otro príncipe para hablarle de esa forma a su madre. Shōto ya hubiera sido castigado por hablarle así a su padre. La mujer rodó los ojos después y le hizo una señal a su hijo para que acercara al príncipe.

—Inclínate —ordenó Katsuki, pero Shōto aún tenía dignidad. Se quedó de pie, mirando hacia abajo a la reina sentada. La Reina soltó una risa.

—Me gusta el coraje que tienes, niño —dijo la mujer y se levantó. Rodeó a Shōto mirándolo de arriba a abajo, notando la venda que cubría su cintura a través de su camisa abierta—. Los bárbaros no somos inhumanos. Eres un prisionero de guerra, pero no vamos a atarte y dejarte muriendo de hambre. Lo único que queremos es que esta guerra acabe y si tenemos que usarte de moneda de cambio, lo haremos.

—¿Ustedes no fueron los que la comenzaron? —acusó Shōto. La Reina soltó una risa.

—¡Niño! ¡Yo pienso en mi gente! Tu padre fue el que de un momento a otro rompió la alianza y comenzó la maldita caza de brujas. No lanzaré a mis chicos a una batalla sin sentido —Shōto podría no creerle a la reina, después de todo, los gobernantes solo mienten a su pueblo, pero algo en los ojos rojos de la mujer, en lo tranquilos que estaban, en lo bien que lo estaban tratando, le hizo creerlo—. Llévatelo a la carpa. No lo dejen solo, tampoco nos sirve si se llega a suicidar.

—Nunca haría eso —gruñó Shōto. La Reina le sonrió.

—En verdad me caes bien, niño —les hizo una señal con las manos para que se fueran.

—Camina —gruñó Katsuki y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

—¡Reina Mitsuki! —exclamó Kirishima llamando la atención de la reina cuando ellos salieron.

—¿Puedes darme algo de información sobre tu reino? —preguntó Shōto. Katsuki bufó con burla y lo miró, cruzó los brazos.

—¿Enserio crees que soy tan idiota para darte información de mi reino a un enemigo? —Shōto se dio cuenta que no supo formular bien la pregunta.

—Me refería a contarme sobre ella, me da curiosidad —Katsuki lo miró con una ceja enarcada y suspiró. Levantó una mano señalando al fondo, Shōto miró y notó que él señalaba al resto del pueblo.

—El reino bárbaro está dividido en cinco tribus—comenzó—. Cada tribu lo rige un elemento: La tribu principal, ésta, y la de los dragones —señaló hacia la montaña—, somos fuego. Mantenemos una unión, una misma tribu, en el que los dragones nos sirven fielmente. La tribu del aire, son las brujas. La tribu de la tierra, son los trolls. La tribu del agua, son las sirenas. Y la tribu del rayo —cada vez señalaba a un lugar diferente.

—¿Puedo recorrerla? —no tenía ganas de volver a encerrarse, quería recorrer un pueblo libre.

Quería ser libre.

Katsuki le miró y enarcó una ceja. Se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal para que fuera a su lado.

Shōto caminó al lado del otro príncipe. La tribu era grande, había gente caminando de un lado a otro, llevando madera, armas o alguna otra cosa. Todos usaban lo mismo: los hombres, sin camisa y las mujeres con camisa corta, todos llevando esas gruesas capas rojas, pero sin plumas como la del príncipe.

Cada vez que Katsuki pasaba, las personas le hacían una reverencia con la cabeza, mostrando respeto.

Llegaron al centro de la tribu, en donde unos chicos apilaban ramas en un asta, parecía una de esas astas en donde quemaban a las brujas en su reino.

Pero era imposible ¿Aquí no eran amigos de las brujas?

—¿Van a quemar una bruja? —preguntó Shōto. Katsuki soltó una risa.

—No, idiota —comentó—. Hoy hay una fogata. Unos idiotas encienden una fogata en la noche y hay baile y música y…

Los ojos de Shōto brillaron.

Nunca en su vida había estado en un baile y ansiaba con su alma poder estar en este. Por lo que Katsuki comentaba, sonaba increíble.

—Debes volver a la carpa —dijo Katsuki.

Shōto iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle si podía asistir a la fogata, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz alegre.

—¡Katsu! ¡Príncipe Shōto! —Shōto se sentía extraño que el dragón le dijera a él príncipe y al príncipe de su propio reino, no. El dragón llegó frente a ellos y jadeó del cansancio.

—¿Que pasa, pelos de mierda? —preguntó Katsuki. El pelirrojo se levantó y le sonrió.

—Hablé con tu madre y va a dejar que el príncipe Shōto se nos una en la fogata —Shōto lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —la sonrisa del dragón era muy brillante.

—Creí que sería divertido que el príncipe saliera de su encierro —Shōto sonrió.

—Justo iba a preguntar si podría asistir —Katsuki gruñó.

—Está bien, pero no le quitaremos la mirada de encima.

—¡Hecho!

_**.**_

Shōto no se imaginó que el violín podría hacer otros sonidos más divertidos que los de un vals. La música que sonaba alrededor de la fogata era alegre y Shōto contemplaba los cuerpos de los otros habitantes del reino bailar.

Había sido presentado a los que parecían los amigos del Príncipe Katsuki: La bruja que lo curó, una troll, un habitante de la tribu del rayo y al parecer alguien de su propio reino que había desertado hacía años.

Shōto sabía que había gente que se iba a otros reinos, ya fuese por ser nómadas o por el simple hecho de enamorarse en el extranjero, así como había muchas personas que no eran originarias del su reino y se habían quedado a vivir ahí.

—¿Nunca has estado en un baile? —le preguntó Kirishima en voz alta, puesto que la música y los gritos de felicidad de los otros chicos no le dejaban hablar muy bien.

—No —respondió Shōto—. Padre no es muy de hacer bailes en el castillo. Ni siquiera está interesado en hacer uno para buscarme esposa.

—¿Buscarte esposa? —bufó Katsuki con burla. Su boca estaba llena de comida— ¿Eso se hace? Que absurdo —Shōto se encogió de hombros y extrañamente, se sintió un poco nervioso.

—Voy para diecisiete, cuando corone debo hacerlo con una reina —se excusó. Katsuki volvió a bufar y apartó la mirada, colocándola en los bailarines.

—Patético.

—¡Shōto! —la troll, Mina, exclamó acercándose. Su piel rosada brillaba con el sudor de la acción de bailar frente a la fogata. Ella le extendió la mano— ¡Ven a bailar!

—No, yo… —trató de excusarse Shōto, pero el aura alegre de la chica evitó que siguiera diciendo algo y la chica se lo llevó.

No sabía bailar, pero al menos podría intentarlo.

_**.**_

El aroma del príncipe aún estaba en la manta. Katsuki ni siquiera supo por qué tomó el impulso de ponérsela cuando éste estaba durmiendo. La acercó de forma discreta a su nariz, inhalando aquel perfume.

Frente a él, Mina llevaba de un lado a otro al príncipe tratando de hacerlo bailar pero fallando. Sin embargo, Katsuki pudo notar una media sonrisa en el rostro siempre serio de Shōto.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Kirishima a su lado haciéndolo sobresaltar—. Estamos teniendo avances, es bueno —Katsuki lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó.

—Oh vamos. Soy estúpido pero no ciego —dijo el dragón rodando los ojos—. Sé que te gusta —Katsuki bufó.

—Estás loco —pudo sentir el calor del hombro de Kirishima a su lado. Su amigo era increíblemente molesto.

—Katsuki, te desprendiste de tu amada capa para cubrirlo. Lo cargaste en brazos para subirlo a mi espalda y, no creas que no te vi, lo mantuviste pegado a tu pecho mientras volábamos —Katsuki se sintió sonrojar. Con el hueso de lo que había estado comiendo hace un momento, le pegó en la cabeza a Kirishima. Éste solo gimió de dolor acariciándose el golpe.

—¡Fue para que no se cayera! —Kirishima rio.

—Ajá. Y no te acabo de pillar oliendo tu capa —Katsuki gruñó y evadió la mirada del pelirrojo—. Y es que además, cuando lo conociste de pequeños no dejabas de hablar de él.

—¡Calla! —exclamó Katsuki— ¡Por eso le dijiste a la vieja bruja que lo dejara venir ¿verdad?! —gruñó. Kirishima soltó una risita y se rascó la mejillas.

—En parte. También quería que se sintiera un poco libre. No viste su rostro tranquilo cuando lo sacamos de la carpa.

No, Katsuki sí lo había visto y nunca había pensado en creer que un rostro era tan hermoso.

—¿Va a dormir en tu carpa? —preguntó Kirishima y Katsuki se cubrió las mejillas con la capa.

—Sólo para mantenerlo vigilado.

Kirishima no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Katsuki sólo quería golpearlo.

_**.**_

La fogata terminó ya entrada la madrugada. Katsuki se llevó a Shōto hacia su carpa y le indicó donde dormir.

—Estaré vigilándote —le dijo. Se quitó la capa y se la lanzó. Shōto la miró—. Cúbrete, hace frío y hará más frío más tarde.

—¿Y tú?

—Puedo sobrevivir. No soy una princesa como tú —Shōto frunció el ceño y dejó a un lado la capa. Katsuki rodó los ojos cuando lo vio acostarse sin cubrirse.

A la hora, lo vio temblando en la colchoneta. Soltó una risa y aunque él estaba temblando también, quería medir las agallas del príncipe en chupar frío hasta que le dé la gana de resignarse y tomar la capa.

—Toma la maldita capa —ordenó Katsuki. Shōto se hizo un ovillo ignorando al rubio.

Katsuki gruñó, el príncipe tampoco les iba a servir si se moría de hipotermia así que, sabiendo que la única forma de que el idiota mitad-mitad aceptara la capa, era uniéndose a él y colocarla él mismo.

Gruñó, en su cabeza pasó la sonrisa de Kirishima cuando tomó un lugar detrás de Shōto en la colchoneta y pasó la capa sobre los dos.

Pudo notar que la espalda del príncipe se tensionó, pero luego se relajó para darse la vuelta.

Katsuki quedó ensimismado por un par de ojo de colores diferentes. La cicatriz en su lado izquierdo no lo hacía ver mal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shōto. Katsuki gruñó y miró hacia arriba.

—No nos sirves si te mueres de hipotermia. Ahora duerme, princesa —Shōto gruñó.

—No me llames princesa —Katsuki se burló.

—Princesa —Shōto frunció el ceño y le lanzó un puñetazo en el pecho a Katsuki.

Katsuki lo miró, sonrió ante las agallas que tenía el otro príncipe en golpearlo y, de un solo, o agarró para girarlo quedando él sobre el otro chico. Shōto jadeó ante la sorpresa de tener al rubio sobre él, una mano casi agarrando su cuello.

—Vaya que tienes agallas, princesa —la otra mano de Katsuki se levantó y algo amarillo brilló en su palma, el olor a nitroglicerina inundó las fosas nasales de Shōto.

Éste podía sentir el calor total del cuerpo del rubio sobre él, la mano en su cuello le hacía cosquillas y provocaba una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Katsuki podía notar las pupilas del chico dilatarse, lo escuchó jadear y su pelo apartado de su rostro cuando cerró los ojos. Debajo de él, el cuerpo del príncipe comenzó a relajarse, como si el momento no le causara terror y Katsuki sintió que sus vellos se erizaban cuando las piernas de Shōto buscaron acomodo bajo de él.

Maldita sea.

Katsuki lo soltó y se apartó de inmediato.

Shōto abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo, en donde ya no había unos ojos rojos que le habían gustado tanto ver sobre él.

Katsuki se acomodó a su lado, mirando al techo también, cerró los ojos para solamente ver la imagen de Shōto debajo de él, con los ojos abiertos, o con los ojos cerrados luciendo demasiado cómodo para su gusto.

Joder.

_**.**_

El incidente no pasó de largo. Al día siguiente, no se pudieron mirar a los ojos.

Sin embargo, los roces en las noches se convirtieron en algo rutinario.

Primero comenzó con el roce de manos, ambos cuerpos cubiertos con la capa para evitar el frío.

Una noche, Katsuki notó que se había quedado dormido, y sintió un aliento en su cuello y un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Shōto estaba peligrosamente cerca, y Katsuki solo giró su cabeza para notar el rostro tranquilo del príncipe a su lado.

Extrañamente, no le molestó el contacto como lo hubiera hecho antes.

De hecho… era cómodo.

_**.**_

El mensaje del Rey Enji dando respuesta al intercambio, llegó a las dos semanas de Shōto haber llegado a la aldea.

—Tu padre acepta el intercambio, mañana firman el acuerdo y vuelves a tu reino —le comentó Katsuki a Shōto. Éste estaba observando el vuelo de los dragones que partían a misiones. Shōto miró a Katsuki, y éste pudo notar que algo decaía en la mirada del príncipe.

—Entiendo —comentó el príncipe y volvió a mirar al cielo, como si se grabara la imagen en su memoria—. Ustedes son tan… libres —suspiró.

—¿eh?

—En mi reino nunca hubiese tenido lo que tengo aquí. Aquí no tengo que obedecer leyes de una corte, no debo ir detrás del paso de mi padre. Aquí conocí más personas que me trataron como un igual. Aquí yo me… —Katsuki notó que Shōto lo miró.

—¿Aquí tú qué, mita-mitad? —preguntó Katsuki en un gruñido. Shōto le dio una pequeña sonrisa que dejó desconcertado a Katsuki y los ojos heterocromáticos volvieron al cielo.

—Me siento libre —completó.

Pero había algo en la voz del otro príncipe, algo que había cambiado que le decía a Katsuki que eso no era lo que iba a decir.

Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar.

_**.**_

Shōto notó que no estaba acompañado de Katsuki cuando despertó en la madrugada. Las plumas de la capa le rozaron el hombro desnudo, había estado usando las vestimentas de los bárbaros desde que sus ropas quedaron guardadas, dado que debía vestir como bárbaro si se iba a quedar en su aldea.

Le había costado acostumbrarse a permanecer con su torso desnudo.

Shōto no solía levantarse mucho en la madrugada, pero el vacío a su lado era muy notable.

—Maldita sea… —escuchó fuera de la carpa. Decidió levantarse y cubrirse con la capa para salir de la carpa y notar a Katsuki sentado en el suelo fuera de la carpa. Su corazón latía de forma incontrolable, era imposible negar que le gustaba el otro príncipe y él sabía que eso no era correcto.

Él sabía que su destino era casarse con una linda muchacha de la corte o con la princesa de otro reino ¿Pero con otro príncipe?

—¿Qué haces despierto, mitad-mitad? —Shōto se sobresaltó ante la voz de Katsuki. El rubio se había girado a verlo.

—Me extrañó que no estuvieras en la carpa —respondió Shōto. Katsuki frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora tengo que darte explicaciones de por que no estoy allá? ¿Qué eres, mi esposa? —Shōto frunció el ceño.

—Solo me pareció extraño porque no sueles bajar la guardia, pensé que te habría pasado algo —Katsuki bufó y murmuró algo que Shōto no pudo entender— ¿Puedo sentarme? —Katsuki hizo una señal con la mano y Shōto se sentó a su lado.

Se quedaron callados un buen tiempo, mirando el arroyo correr montaña abajo.

—Voy a extrañar todo esto —suspiró Shōto. Katsuki hizo un ruido con la garganta.

—Ya veo a los idiotas de mis amigos extrañándote —dijo el rubio—. Suelen apegarse mucho a las personas.

—También los extrañaré. Tendré que volver a una vida solitaria en el castillo.

—Aaarrgg —Katsuki se quejó —¿No cansas de quejarte, idiota? —Shōto solo se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que también voy a extrañar esta apatía tuya, Bakugō —Katsuki bufó.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, admirando las estrellas en el cielo.

Eso también iba a extrañar Shōto, dado que en las montañas el cielo era más estrellado que en su reino.

En la aldea podía sentirse como si alcanzara el cielo.

—Mitad-Mitad —llamó Katsuki, su voz se escuchaba ronca.

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que también voy a extrañar tu estúpida presencia aquí —Shōto solo sonrió.

_**.**_

El castillo no había cambiado nada.

Su habitación no había cambiado nada.

Sus hermanos no habían cambiado nada.

Su padre no había cambiado tampoco.

Shōto era el que había cambiado muchísimo en ese tiempo que estuvo en custodia de los bárbaros.

Como había dicho Katsuki, al día siguiente Shōto volvió a usar sus ropas normales y fue montado al lomo de Kirishima, con Katsuki detrás para partir junto a la reina en otro dragón hacia una tierra neutral para hacer el intercambio.

Su padre firmó la alianza y Shōto fue entregado.

Fuyumi fue la primera en abrazarlo cuando llegó al castillo.

Esa primera noche en su castillo, en su habitación, en su torre, Shōto se sentía como un extraño.

No se sentía como su hogar, sentía como si hubiera dejado su corazón en otro lado.

En la aldea.

En el arroyo que ahí fluía.

En las noches de fogata y baile.

En el cielo estrellado.

En ojos color rubí y cabello rubio.

—Oye, mitad-mitad —Shōto miró hacia su ventana y sonrió al ver a Katsuki encaramado en ella—. ¿Ves que sí pareces una princesa? Acostado en tu cama esperando el beso de tu verdadero amor —Shōto soltó una risita.

Algo que no había hecho desde que llegó.

Se levantó, dispuesto a acercarse a la ventana en el momento en que Katsuki se sentaba en ésta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Shōto. Katsuki desvió la mirada, Shōto podía ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas aun con la luz de su vela y la de la luna entrando por la ventana. Se acercó más al rubio y suspiró.

—Tenía que darte algo —comentó Katsuki. Shōto enarcó una ceja— Shōto…

Shōto sintió que se ahogaba.

Escuchar su nombre en la voz de Katsuki era hermoso.

Katsuki volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos de color rubí brillando. Estiró su mano y Shōto cerró los ojos cuando se sintió jalado.

Los labios de Katsuki sobre los suyos fue como recibir el beso del oxígeno cuando se estaba ahogando.

Era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Y Shōto solo pudo sentirse derretirse ante los suaves labios del rubio.

Y desear que ésto jamás acabara.

* * *

_**Nota: Bueh, este es mi primer BakuTodo. La verdad nunca había escrito, de hecho, nunca pensé en escribirlo pero tenía que aprovechar que a mi querida Lyov le gustaban y quería darle eso de regalo.**_

_**En verdad me disculpo si me quedó Ooc.**_

_**Este AU ha sido lo mejor que Hori ha podido inventar kandksndk**_

_**Bueh, si no se ubican, los amigos de Bakugō son todo su squad: Mina, la troll; Kaminari, el bárbaro de la tribu del rayo; Sero, el ciudadano del reino de Todoroki que desertó; Ochako, la bruja. No soy muy de colocar a Ochako en el Bakusquad, pero a Lyov le gusta y esto es para ella (?**_

_**En fin.**_

_**Espero en verdad que les haya gustado.**_

_**Los quiero muchísimo.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
